Happiness takes many forms
by Irondemon
Summary: A few years after Shen's defeat the masters of the Jade palace begin to go separate ways in the pursuit of happiness untill Tigress needs their help again. Will Po's redicovered fellings bear fruit and what has happend to Tigress to make her open with her emotions? (I do not own kung fu panda or any refferences to related works.)
1. Reconnect

I apologize for any miss spellings I may have missed but please enjoy the story.

Not all are happy with peace.

Po-

"It has been years since the fall of Shen the masters of the Jade Palace have fallen into the calm rhythm of defeating bandits and keeping the peace among the citizens. Viper, Crane, and Monkey all took on students which are becoming Kung Fu warriors in their own right. Mantis who was tiring of Kung Fu has settled in the valley below with his own acupuncture clinic. He does help fend of bandits from time to time but for the most part doesn't fight anymore. The only ones of the six masters unable to accept this melancholy state were Master Tigress and I.

At first it didn't bother her it was nice being able to train without interruption but even that lost its pleasure. After that she began to go out and hunt bandits and criminals every week or so only being gone for a day or so. She continued to bring in criminals for the better part of the last two years then she just disappeared. The worst part of it all was that I had no clue she had left because I decided to spend the past three years traveling the world trying to obtain a better understanding of the universe. Master I promise I will find her and I will bring her back"

With that promise I left Shifu where he stood at the gates to the palace worry etched on his aging features. Never had I seen him in such a state it was hard to believe that he was so old. Taking a deep breath I made my way down the thousand stairs to Mantis's shop in hopes of finding some clues

It's still odd to go to his store. For some reason I had thought that he that he would always be at the palace as Oogway had. Walking in I could see the wall was decorated as his room had been only now it was much larger and had tables for his patients. "Po! It's been too long. Need me to fix something or maybe you're after some lady help." The old Mantis still moved around as quickly as ever as he talked. Laughing dryly I replied, "I guess a woman problem. When was the last you heard from Tigress?"

I watched as he lost the playful demeanor. "I told Shifu that as soon as you heard what happened you blame yourself and go after her. Did he try to stop you? Nooo… 'Sigh' Well I guess I can try. You know she got reckless I've had to stitch her up so many times that I was starting to wonder if she wanted to replace her stripes or something. Well I'm sure you're not going to listen and go after her so I will tell you what I can. Last I saw her she came to me for a restock of her usual herbs and supplies. When I asked her what her target was this time she only told me 'This time I may have found a worthy fight' and she left." "Is there anyone else she gets supplies from?" I asked the worry evident in my voice. Mantis gave me a pitying look, "Your dad is the only other person that I know she would always see before leaving. After you left she would go there order the secret ingredient soup and swear it gave her good luck till she returned." I had to fight the tear back that formed when I heard about this. Its true I knew how much she loved my cooking but to miss it that much it made me wonder. With a warm smile I bid fair well to my old friend and turned to make my way to my father's noodle shop.

It didn't take me long to reach his shop and though it didn't surprise me I was glad to see it hadn't really changed. The only real difference was that, according to the picture on the sign, my father now had a white mustache. Walking in I decided to have some fun with him and walked up the counter, "I would like a Po sized helping of the secret ingredient soup please." I watched as he automatically replied, "Right away that will be twenty wan." "So the Dragon Warrior doesn't get his discount any more then Dad?" There was a clatter as he dropped the pan on the floor and spun around. As soon as he saw me he launched himself at me giving me a big hug. "Oh Po, I've missed you. You must tell me all about your travels I heard that you went to Greece and Egypt and even across the Great Oceans themselves." Unable to stifle my laugh I told him of my adventures some were more painful than others but by the time I was done the sun was just setting and we were just finishing dinner.

Taking a deep breath I looked to Dad and asked, "So how are Tigress and the others doing?" What he told me of Shifu and the others I already knew but when he go to Tigress I was surprised. "You know son she came here every time before she would leave on her little adventures and reminisce with me about you. I'm not sure what happened to her, the poor dear but she really did miss you know. I think she was going out and looking for you but was too shy to admit it." The last comment made me blush profusely but at the same time made me happy, "Well did she say where she was going this time?" "Actually she did right before she left she asked if I would like her to bring me anything back from a place called Africa."

When I heard that my blood froze. Africa had been the one place I was too scared of to stay for long. Almost all of the people and villages there were war like and loved to fight I couldn't stand it. I silently prayed she had just been passing through. Taking a deep breath I thanked my father for the meal, and quickly left to figure out the most likely route she would have taken to get to that forsaken place. As I made my way to the southern gate of the village I couldn't help but think about all the times we had shared before I left, and hoped she was still the same Tigress I had known.

-Tigress

It has been a years since I felt the need to return to the Valley of Peace but this time I need help if I am to save my new friends and they're the only ones I know to turn too. Its true that their way of life bores me to death but that doesn't mean they can't fight, I hope. Looking at the village before me bathed in the ruddy light of the setting sun I made my way down the hill to the southern gates of the town I saw a large figure wearing a Kung Fu robe and carrying a large stave. It stood their apparently lost in thought as I approached. When I got within ten feet the figure looked at me. That's when I realized it was Po. Taking a deep breath I prepared for his usual overly emotional welcome home but it never came instead he just stood there and stared.

I wonder if he even recognizes me I mussed as I realized that I was wearing my new coat and weapons from Thailand not to mention the various new scars I had gained since I left. Walking up to him I could see the tumblers click in his brain right before he hugged me. "Your alive!" He yelled lifting me up. On reaction I put my foot on his gut and pushed out of his grip. He was much stronger and larger than I remembered him being that's for sure. It didn't even seem to hurt him like it would have three years ago. "It's good to see you too Po." I managed unsure of exactly what to say. Smiling at me he reached out and took my paw dragging me to the palace as he rambled on about how worried everyone was because of my disappearance.

I have to admit that it wasn't the most honorable thing to do not even saying good bye but I hadn't even noticed how long I had been gone till this happened. As we reached the top of the steps I noticed how easy it was for the both of us now, not that it had ever been hard for me but this time it was as if they were flat even ground. Taking a deep breath I prepared to return to the world I had run from in the first place and hoped it would all go well.

As I walked behind Po I saw that most of the palace was the same except for the evidence of the new students that had been taken on. I was almost curious to see if they had improved any since the last time maybe they would be a good match for my students after I save them. The great hall was the same as always even Master Shifu meditated in the same place as he always had. I took a deep breath as memories flashed through my mind and a smile spread across my once emotionless features and took a knee, "Master Shifu, I have returned." The way he stood showed his age it's still hard for me to believe he could get even older. It surprised me to see the tears in his eyes when he faced me and even more of a surprise when he hugged me in front of Po. "Tigress we were worried you had been killed." He managed to say calmly. Stepping back he traced one of the now faint scars I had earned since I left last. "You must be tired. Po please take Tigress to get something to eat I will go get the others and meet you there soon."

It was nostalgic to sit in that kitchen and listen to Po ramble on about his adventures. He had gone and seen so much and learned much about life beyond China but in typical Po fashion he caused trouble and made friends along his way. After half an hour the others came in and sat around the table the only one who showed any age was Viper and she had only matured. Taking a deep breath I looked too all of them and calm said, "I need your help. I know you have so many questions about what has happened and I promise to tell you but first I need to know if you will help me save my friends. They have been captured by a war lord that seeks to conquer Asia. The four of us were the deadliest of his enemies so he came for us first. I managed to escape but the others are trapped. So I beg you, please." As I finished a tear slid down my cheek involuntarily. Everyone looked at me amazed at the emotion in my voice then to Shifu as he said, "Go and gather your things we will leave immediately."

Crane was the first to respond, "What about the students?" "Bring Si and Shi they are the oldest and most accomplished of your students." Shifu said a calm peaceful smile on his usually cold face. I watched from the gates as they gathered my old friends looked the same as always save for Viper and Po and the two new students Si the hawk and Shi the Wolf were the only difference. I gave them a scrutinizing look and I could see them shiver like they had when I was training them in Tiger style. It was as torturous for them as it was entertaining for me.

I stopped myself from laughing at the memory thinking about how they must see me now. Wearing a foreign coat and blades covered in unfamiliar scars I must look terrifying to them. Ah well that's their problem. Turning to the steps I led them from the palace leading them into a world outside of their known limits.

Po-

I would be lying if I said that I recognized her when I first saw her she almost scared me. I looked up and saw a tigress walking towards me with three long scars on the left side of her face, notches in her ears, and wearing a coat that has seen the bloodier side of battles. She reminded me of the more monstrous individuals I had met and not all of them had been sane. But when she neared I recognized her stripes and eyes and that's when I knew it was her. My heart skipped a beat and I could hardly contain my excitement. Now hearing that she has come back to ask for our help is what's bothering me. The strong independent warrior I knew never asked for help and never cried. Who were these new friends of hers and why do they mean so much to her?

Those thoughts burned at the center of a constant stream of questions I had but she was for some reason hard to approach as if her very chi had changed. I watched her walk down the stairs in front of me an unusual sway to her hips I hadn't noticed before. The weight of the swords which crossed her hips seemed to just accentuate the motion. Something inside of me told me that she wasn't the same Tigress I had known just as I wasn't the same Po. I just hope she will finally like what I have become.

We walked for the better part of the night and only stopped when the students begged us too, all be it quietly enough to keep Tigress from hearing. As we set up camp I noticed she had no gear only a bag of food which she dug into and pulled out a scrap of dried meat. Sitting next to her I asked, "Are you going to sleep?" She gave me a confused look, "Why should I?" "Well it is night you know most people sleep during this time." A sad laugh and look came from the usually composed warrior as she replied, "I guess I've gotten so used to keeping up with him that I hadn't noticed just how hard we go. Though I doubt you've ever had to keep up with a hyena that's been trained in warfare." At this she laughed as if it were a good joke.

I studied the sadness in her eyes as she said this and had to ask, "So what are your friends like?" She seemed to lose herself for a moment then calmly began, "Well there's Giga she's a striped hyena we took in to train after we found him in the wreckage of a house. She's good fighter in close quarters if a bit cocky for his own good. Then theirs Ray he's a condor bout Si's age and an amazing flier but is still a bit scared of blades. Finally you have… Decha, he found me when I was trapped in Africa. I had gone after a murderer who had fled there and found his men waiting for me. If it wasn't for him I would have been put through things I wouldn't be able to imagine. I guess it's my turn to try and return the favor."

Unknown to us Viper had been listening and wanted to know more asking, "How did he save you? If you couldn't beat them then how could he have done so?" "He kills all who turn their blade on him." She said with a slight giggle. I wasn't sure which bothered me more what she said or her reaction to it. Yawning I decided to lay down and sleep for a while bidding them good night.

The next day I walked further back with viper so that we could talk. Looking at the now much larger snake I quietly asked, "So what do you think of last night?" She shook her head, "I'm not sure. It's not unheard of for warriors to kill when they fight and Tigress has never shunned away from violence so it's not that far of a stretch that she may be going down that road. I mean look at the hilts of those swords do you see the color of the cloth that their wrapped in?" Blinking I took a closer look at the large blades and saw that the long strips of cloth were a dark red. I had seen clothes that color before but never that dark or rich. "Ya, their red I'll have to ask her how she got them so dark." Viper gave me a dark look, "It's done by soaking it in blood and drying it in the sun. Whoever she got them from I there was a butcher or is a very violent individual." I gulped as I wondered if Decha had given them too her. Too be fair it was still odd to see her with swords. Normally she hated weapons but she wore those as if they were a part of her.

Smiling at Viper I said, "I'm sure that she is still the same Tigress deep down." She returned the smile a hint of hope in her eyes, "I hope so Po. For your sake." Then went and joined Crane. Now that I was behind them I could see they had grown close in recent years, unconsciously matching the others speed. That's when thoughts that I had put out of my mind years ago returned. Little day dreams of Tigress and myself getting that close. Taking a deep breath I told myself I would chaise such dreams after we saved her friends. But in the mean time I was going to show her the new me.

Decha-

I can't believe I let them trap me in this cave like this. Snarling I continued to pace looking for a way out. This was the product of charging into strong hold of a warlord to save my students. Well at least Tigress is free I know she will do something but I can't wait forever. Looking to the mound of boulders his rhinos had collapsed into the mouth of the cave. I began looking for the one that supported the rest and took my iron stance. I despised having to use it since it left me stiff for days after word ah well when push comes to shove. Drawing my arm back I whipped it at the rock delivering the strongest of my ten techniques. The boulders exploded outward in a cloud of dust and gravel. As I faced the men who had stood guard over my improvised prison, "I hope all who face me are prepared to face a warriors death for I shall not die today." With that formality put aside I charged them head long claws bearded and a gleam in my eyes as the sun rose behind me.

Tigress-

I woke to a chill up my spine just like I get before I charge a foe. Worry soon followed I hoped Decha was OK. Then guilt swept over me for leaving him even if he told me to. Looking to the others I stood and began to get ready for the days walk. Po's curiosity from last night bothered me but it was typical of him. I doubt that my old friends will care for Decha, he is a coarse and rather strong willed individual not used to softening his words for any that do not earn it.

Looking to the road now bathed in light I stood and waited for the others to follow suit. The rest of the day's walk was relatively quiet the Po and Viper gossiping in the back of the group for a change. I figured it would be about last night. A lot has changed and I have little explanation to give them. The last year of my life had been a hectic one that's for sure. I never thought I would find others that meant so much to me but I have and now I must protect them as he protected me.

That night we stopped in a small town half a day's walk from the Thai border. After the others got settled into their rooms I explained the plan to them in the lobby. Pointing on the map I drew an imaginary line as I explained, "Tomorrow we will meet a friend of mine at the Brakus River then we will travel from this point into the African plains where we should reach the crags this monster is held up in. We will have to formulate a plan from their since I haven't actually seen his strong hold." They all blinked at me as if I was crazy and on cue Si moaned, "There is no way we can get there that fast first of all it would take us 3 days by boat going up river, and I thought Africa was a wild and dangerous place how are we going to get there so fast?" looking at him I just smiled and said, "Trust me. Now we need to sleep so you guys won't be too tired for tomorrow." And with that I rolled up my map and tucked it back in its tube next to one of my swords.

Po gave me an odd look as I did this. Blinking at him I asked, "What is it?" "Nothing just you seem to be so comfortable with those big things. I mean aren't they heavy?" Smiling I drew one of the large blades its polished edge gleamed in the candle light in contrast to the unpolished remainder, "I guess I'm just used to it at this point. Every other weapon I used at the palace was so uncomfortable to use that I thought they were just a hindrance. But these are as natural as my own claws." Sheathing the sword I saw the look of uncertainty. "Po, a lot has happened for me in the last three years and I'm sure just as much has happened to you. I can see that you are much calmer and stronger than the annoying panda that left the valley. Now time to rest."

Po-

I'm not sure what all has happened to Tigress but I can tell it's more than just some hard fights. What could make her like a weapon and did she stain the hilts or was it that Decha? Something about that name sends chills down my spine and makes me want to beat him to a pulp at the same time. Griping my head in frustration I lay on my bed and attempt to puzzle out what I should do.

Then next thing I knew there was a bang at my door as Monkey yelled at me to hurry up or be left behind. Scooping up my stave and bag I ran out the door and managed to catch up to the group before they left the inn. Talking a deep breath I wondered what I should do or if there was anything I could do. What I was sure of though was that I was going to make sure that Tigress didn't lose herself.


	2. Watery Shortcut

I'm glad some of you are enjoying my first kfp and I'm sorry that I'm making this too real for some but I feel that its more entertaining without the kid gloves on. Feel free to review and send me plot suggestions.

Po-

We walked for half a day before reaching the river then almost rest of the day to reach an abandoned hut that was half in the river. For some reason Tigress is insisting we camp here and wait for her friend. I don't know who it is but I'm starting to worry what sort of world she has fallen into. I don't know of many who would live out here like this and even fewer of those I like to meet. Even so we set up camp and finally fell asleep.

That night I had a spirit dream. I got them on occasion and while always right are as vague as Oogway's riddles. In the dream I stood on the crest of a crag overlooking a battlefield of broken warriors with red eyes. A lone warrior with a dark red aura stood facing them without emotion or tiring as the second wave charged him. He ran to another that lay on the floor of the chasm holding her side he lifted her and launched her away from the army and yelled something as she tried her best to run on three legs. The other warrior turned and ate his aura then attacked the army taking any who neared out with a single blow and allowing none to pass. Something felt wrong about him and sad as well as if I was watching a crying demon who only wants something precious back.

I snapped awake as I heard the breaking of water and the sound of Tigress waking as well. Flipping over and jumping up I saw her run at a pair of Massive croc's easily as large as Lidong. I was taken aback when she hugged them and actually laughed, "Hey leatherheads I've been waiting for you." They returned the hug and all three of them walked into the hut. I sat there trying to figure out what was going on. I had only met one Croc that wasn't a bandit and they weren't it.

Walking up to the door I could hear them laughing and carrying on then Tigress said something too quietly for me to hear. I jumped when one of the croc's smashed something yelling, "He's doing what?" followed by Tigresses calming saying, "I know, its scaring me too but I brought some help and we need to get there fast and you two are the only ones that can get us up the river fast enough." A second croc voice answered for him we will and we will get some help and meet you there. This bastard has crossed a line we cannot ignore. Now he shall pay for his insolence with his life." I had to admit I was stunned by the display of intelligence as they walked back out and the two of them walked into the surrounding jungle. Tigress looked to me, "Well I guess it's time to wake the others looks like we got our ride." Blinking all I could manage to say was, "Uh… Ya." And do what she said. For some reason I was getting the feeling that Tigress had found some interesting people on her journey, and maybe she had finally become more open as well.

It didn't take long to get everyone up and ready before the Crocs returned. When they walked out of the jungle carrying a large pair of trees tied together the others stared as they threw it in the water with a loud splash. Monkey reacting on instinct leapt up and kicked one of them in the chest only to fall to the ground clutching his toe. Tigress giggled before saying, "Everyone this is Grind and Bind they are taking us up river." The others gawked at Tigress then followed her onto the giant raft as the crocs slipped into the water in front and behind it and began to swim with it as if it weren't there.

Viper-

Ok this is a stretch even for Tigress. I know she's been gone a while but Crocs as Friends what is she thinking. And since when does she giggle. I don't know who these friends are that she wants to save but I want to know what they did to make her like this. Taking a deep breath I decided to find out more about what she had been up to so I went to the croc in back and in a friendly tone asked, "So how did you two and Tigress meet?" He grinned up at me and in a surprisingly smooth voice said, "Well we meet her when she first came here trying to get to Africa. We had just gotten back when she found us. I admit I thought she was crazy wanting to go there but it was her choice so we took her for our usual price. But we became friends when she came back with Decha." He laughed at that which made me push, "Who is Decha? She mentioned him but didn't say much about him." This produced more laughing before he answered, "Who Decha is depends on who you are. To some he is a wandering stone mason, to others an honorable warrior, and a demon to those who cross him. He is the only one we have ever meet that enjoys to fight weather it's sparing or to the death."

A chill ran up my spine something about this guy reminded me of what Shifu had told me of Tia Lung. I don't want to suspect Tigress of walking his path but this male she's worried about seems to be and that worries me. Looking back to the croc I asked something that was in the back of my mind, "How close are Decha and Tigress? I mean that is why we're going this way after all." A dark look came over him as he spoke, "Those two are very close. She is the only one who can clam him when he gets too excited and now that wana be emperor has separated them. Whatever you do don't fight too close to him if she isn't nearby. There's a reason why he's called the blood lover." I took a breath to calm myself before returning to the others and looked at the peaceful tigress that sat at the front talking to the other croc and wondered why she would have such loyalty to someone like that.

Tigress-

We had been traveling down the river for most of the day, Grind and I revisiting old adventures till we reached our destination. There they beached the large raft and continued up river on their own mission. It still amazed me how large yet silent they were in the water. Looking at the road before us I whispered, "Only two more days and I will be there just hold out for two more days."


	3. Realizations

To my reviewers thank you for your support and Po may have some surprises for you yet.

Po-

The crocs weren't so bad but I was glad to see land again as we stepped on to land I could see the jungle ahead was dense to say the least and only one path seemed to be passable from the ground ahead. Looking around I saw that the land jutted up in to rocky cliffs in that direction creating a sort of canyon ahead. Looking to the others I saw they were setting up camp for the night and joined them making a point to help Tigress first. I'm still not sure what she's like now but I'm not going to give up that easily this time.

After she finished the others had begun eating and talking as usual she reached in her pack and pulled a large piece of jerky out and began to chew on it as she walked to the moon lit river bank. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed her to a large set of stones that set a few feet from the shore line. Remaining in the shadows I watched her start to go through her Kung Fu motions as she always had from what I could tell the only difference was a fluid ness that came with practice then she leapt in the air performed an inverted spin kick snapping her leg out with enough force that she could have sent a rhino into a coma. She then began an intricate training regimen that displayed new movies that held enough power that the rocks and water beneath her shifted with each imaginary strike above them. As I watched her it was like watching a dancer perform a dance of battle. A gleam of energy and happiness entered her eyes as she drew her swords back hand and continued the dance only now she began slicing the rocks around her with the same strikes she had performed a moment later.

An understanding began to sink in as I watched her. She always seemed to be bored when we didn't have an opponent and jumped at the chance to fight maybe that's what made her happy. Not so much the meanings or fruits of battle but the very act of fighting. Shaking my head I mentally face palmed myself for taking so long to notice this. It's no wonder she didn't like me at first I was the polar opposite of anything she would respect. Well now that's changed I'll show her that I can be as good a warrior as she is. With a renewed resolve I slipped back to the camp before she noticed me.

I thought I had gotten away clean only when I got there she was sitting on the tree roots near my bed talking to Viper, and they were giggling. Now Viper giggling was no big but Tigress doing it with her was worry some. As I walked up Viper gave me an accusatory glare saying, "So did you see what you were hoping for?" Looking to my bed I avoided showing the tinge of a blush beneath my fur, "I'm not sure what you're talking about I just went to meditate." They giggled at this. Tigress got up and patted my shoulder softly saying, "Ok Panda." She didn't say it in a demeaning tone this time either. Blinking I looked to Viper. "Don't look at me. She hasn't said a word about exactly what has happened since we saw her last but I have to say I'm enjoying her being like this. It's relaxing to have another girl to gossip with." With that she giggled and coiled back up next to Crane. Shaking my head I tried to clear my thoughts and went to sleep.

Tigress-

Po really has grown since the last time I saw him. He isn't as easy to pick on that's for sure. Ah well, I can always pick on Decha after everyone's safe. Giggling to myself I thought about how easy it is to get him flustered, poke his ego right and he will blow like a firework. Streaching out on my coat I thought of the possibility of returning to the palace maybe I could bring them back with me if Shifu will permit non Kung Fu warriors there. The image of his reaction brought a smile to my face as I slipped into sleep.

The next morning I was up and about before the rest so I got everything ready before they were even moving and we were off only an hour after sun rise. I set a faster pace than I had worry finally starting to get to me. My friends were strong but the younger pair worried me and what Decha might do if they were hurt worried me even more.

Shifu-

It's been three days since they left and I have yet to hear word from them. Well they are grown now I'm sure their fine. This Decha that Tigress has been traveling with worries me. I know that Zing and Mantis haven't found anything out yet but something about that name worries me. I feel like I know it from somewhere, and it wasn't good.

Walking to the peach tree I sat and meditated on the situation. As I sat there a wind blew the pedal from the tree around me and I was in a cloudy field with Oogway before me a kind smile on his face, "What troubles you Shifu?" Blinking I replied, "Master Tigress has asked for the help of the others to save some of her new friends, but she has changed and the name of one of them bothers me. She called him Decha. I'm not sure where but I've heard that name before and it wasn't good." My master looked off into the distance before saying, "You know when seed grows it is no longer the seed it was. She has discovered who she truly is and how to express it that is all. As for that name you should remember it well since it is the name of the young man who beat Tai Lung before he lost his mind all those years ago. He was the student of On Zou the Mauy Brawn master. Not a bad boy but he enjoyed the brutality of combat a bit much. Just remember that not all is said with words alone." With that I was pulled back to reality.

As hard as I tired I was worried for the young warriors for some reason I felt this would be a battle that would test them emotionally and physically.


	4. Collision

Crane-

Now normally I'm the pacifist and avoid getting into the things going on around me and no this trip I seem to be the one keeping an eye on our rather ecstatic students, thank goodness Tigress likes to push so hard. It really was making my job easier. With one student that could fly and another that loved to run like there it is no tomorrow I was surprised she was still able to wear them out. The first two days were ok I was able to keep them occupied by asking them various questions about the spiritual aspects of Kung Fu thus keeping their minds off of what was actually going on. Why Shifu insisted we take them I didn't know. Yes we went with him when we were younger but at least then we had been better behaved. I thought for a moment then rephrased, Viper and I were better behaved.

The third day was when things got complicated. Meeting those Crocs made my feathers stand on end. What was worse was the students wanted to fight them and once they found out they were friends wanted to spar with them. It took me most of the day to calm them back down before Bind or Grind heard them.

This morning however they were different both were worried about the jungle neither of them liked how confined and dark it was. Even so I noticed that Tigress had an eary ease in this place as if she had spent a lot of time with in its forbidding confines.

Po-

For some reason as we made our way through the jungle Tigress seemed to be more at home and relaxed which was a good thing I however had a feeling that this was a dark place. Not in the since that it was evil just unforgiving and foreboding, as if visitors were dealt with in the worst of ways. The path she led us on was a crooked one that leed towards the rocks that were visible from the river. I walked in the back of the group as we neared their edge making sure no one got separated. Viper and crane would be ok but the students would have a hard time keeping it together in this strange environment.

At the end of the day we stopped in the jungle within sight of its edge where the shadows from the spires of rock and stone kept the plants from growing. Scratching my fur I looked out into the darkening expanse and asked Tigress, "Why are we not camping out from under the trees?" She smiled at me and said, "Because it would be too dangerous for those of us who sleep soundly." A chill ran down my spine as I watched her scale a tree. Looking to Viper I asked, "Can you see anything out there?" Talking a slow sweeping stare at the expanse before us she looked at me and shook her head. Sighing in relief I suggested, "Well I say we take watches tonight just in case." The others agree Tigress from the tree of course took the first watch.

Tigress-

I looked down at the others peacefully sleeping below. I had made that mistake once and ended up fighting a gang of slavers for it. Now I'm going to watch over them to make sure Ying's forces weren't going to come out this far. My watch was uneventful and I debated on not sleeping but decided that it would be best if I was rested just in case I needed to stop Decha from a rampage again. Slipping from the tree I went and woke Viper, "Hey, it's your turn."

I watched as she yawned and stretched. Smiling at her I walked over to a soft pile of leaves with my bag next to them. Before I could settle in she asked, "So what's it been like not staying in one place for long? Bind told me that you have been with Decha and the other two for a while now." Taking a deep breath I figured it would be best to fill her in a bit more, "It's been nice actually. We've been traveling because Decha is always finding some bounty or other for us which helps keep food on the table and nice clothes on our backs but I stay to help train the two we found. Both are amazing and I just want to make sure they are taken care of. Decha is a good guy but he can be careless and reckless at times too. So how bout you tell me what's going on with you and Crane I noticed you've been on his heels the whole way?" I couldn't help but smile at her reddening face I had said it just to keep her from dwelling on what all I had said but it looked like I hit a soft spot too. So winking at the flustered snake I rolled over and went to sleep.

Po-

I was woken up by Viper for the last watch of the night. I had chosen to be last so I could sleep more but at the same time I still hated being up. Slowly wandering toward the edge of our camp nearest the clearing I sat down and watched for a few hours before dozing off. I'm not sure how long I was out but I woke to the sound of a rock falling. Looking out and around from where I was I saw a large dark figure land in the clearing from the cliff face above. He looked as if he had hornes and his eyes looked as if they were glowing red in the night. I slowly stood and lowered my stave ready to strike a potential enemy.

It was alike something out of a legend as the figure seemed to disappear and then reappeared feet from me walking as if he hadn't missed a step. A toothy grin spread across his face as he neared. Deciding that he was an overly cocky enemy that needed to be knocked down by my awesome bodasity I quickly struck out with the tip of my stave aiming for his chest. Before it contacted he slammed his elbow into it making it explode as if I had rammed it into a spear head. Blinking I threw its splintered remains a side and prepaired to fight.


	5. Uncertain Path

To my reviewers,

Thank you for your encouraging words. I apologize for the spelling mix up but I will provide a quick profile of each character at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you like this newest chapter and make sure to let me know what you think.

Po-

The Figure reached out with a clawed hand and I deflected it with swift strike at his forearm. His grin grew as he began to chuckle to himself then he tried to strike me repeatedly as I blocked and dodged his blows. With each successful hit the horns lengthened and arms grew. Soon he looked like a demon with a grin as wide as his face large curling horns and massive hands. He was able to grab me and pulled his hand back to deliver the finishing blow then everything went white.

Blinking furiously I realized that the morning sun had hit my vision as I was dreaming and had finally woke me up. I had never had a dream like that before and it made me shiver to think of what it could mean. Looking around I saw that Tigress was sitting next to me looking out into the clearing ahead. She gave me a wary glance, "Bout time you woke up. Get ready we need to leave as soon as possible." I blinked at her, had she been her this whole time letting me sleep? Shanking my head I went and collected my stuff and joined the others preparing to leave.

We walked for a long time before stopping for lunch. It was torture my stomach would have eaten me if we had walked any longer. As we at I noticed Tigress eating a lot more than usual and had a serious look about her. Raising a brow in as friendly a way I asked, "Tigress you ok." She blinked, "Ya just thinking that I should go first and see what's going on ahead of us." With that she got up and leapt up the side of the canyon wall.

Tigress-

I know Po is worried about me but I need to see what is going on with Decha. If we sneak up on him it may not end well for anyone he decides is an enemy. Running along the edge I watched the space below hoping to see him calm and waiting but so far it looks as they finally backed him in too far.

I spent almost the rest of the day looking for him but all I found were the marks of his fight and his wrap hidden in a cave near where he was going to hold his ground. Running back the way I came I managed to meet up with the others and let them know that we will need to camp here and be alert tonight. Of course this put everyone on edge throughout the night. As last night Po chose to take the last watch and I made sure to remind myself to check on him soon after.

Po-

After Viper woke me I grabbed a snack and took my place at the edge of camp and watched. I have to admit it was hard to stay awake I mean come on it was early even for someone like Tigress. So I began to think about what I had seen her doing the other day those moves weren't Kung Fu and those blades she used were stronger than any I had seen. What is that new style and where did it come from? I kept wracking my brain on the matter to try and stay awake.

I had seen many different martial arts from Jujitsu to Karate, but what she had shown held a power the others avoided. Now that I think about it the thing from my dream fought in a similar way as well. Could my dream have to do with Tigress? Shaking my head I tried to rid myself of the doubt.

As I blinked and looked out at the darkness I could just make out a set of red eyes in the distance I blinked and they were gone. Officially spooked I stood and started to look around stave in hand. Backing up I accidently steeped on Vipers tail making her yell out. Crane launched himself sky ward and took his stance. The students jumped and looked around lost at the confusion. Tigress had pulled one of her swords and a strange weapon from the bundle she had brought back.

With a nervous smile I choked out, "Um, sorry?" The girls gave me a go to hell look and began getting read as Crane and the students relaxed. I tried my best not to steep on any other figurative toes. I noticed that as we walked that Viper kept giving me dirty looks and Tigress was acting as if she expected to be attacked. Worried I tried to stay close but not close enough to make her annoyed at me any more than she already was.

Decha-

I sat on a rock high up the canyon wall eating a bag of dried meat I had taken off one of the many beaten lackeys below me. Looking in the direction Tigress should be coming from I began to wonder if she had found her friends and was close by now. Oh well I was hoping with some help so I wouldn't risk losing it again but looks like I may not get that luxury this time.

Taking a deep breath I leapt from the ledge and looked towards the entrance of the fortress built among the cliffs. Discarding the empty bag on the head of one of the bodies I faded in to the shadows.

Tigress-

It took us about half of the day before we started to find broken and battered body's along the canyon's floor some looked to still be alive if barely. A tingling sensation ran the length of my body all the way to my tail as I thought of the battle that must have taken place. After another few hours we could see the front of the fortress and the field of defeated soldiers before it. The others froze and Crane asked, "What happened here?" then Si added, "It looks like someone beat us to it." Taking a deep breath and preparing for the berating to come I said, "Decha seems to have lost his patients and has decided to go alone, again."

As I predicted Crane was the one to snap first, "HE what? Does he have a death wish? How could he leave this much mayhem?" Viper gave me a cold stair and hissed, "Tigress I think you need to tell us more about this friend of yours." I was amazed at Po's silence but I could tell from the look on his face that this bothered him as well.

Pushing a body of a comfortable looking rock I sat and began. "When I first met Decha he had come for the same reason I had, to take the criminal accused of murder and turn him in for the bounty. The difference however was the aggression he pursued him with. When he was mopping up the last of the criminals goons when he found me bound in a cell with only a blanket covering me. To say I was mortified would be an understatement. Even so he ignored the fact and broke the door I couldn't budge off its hinges and gave me a set of his clothes. From there I helped him escort the criminal to the bounty holder for a quarter of the pot. After that I decided to work with him for a while and watching him fight was amazing. So I got him to teach me his style which is different to say the least but for him it is his way of life and he can get… carried away if no one is there to call him on it as you can see."

The others blinked at this brief description of my friend as if to try and decide if he was a good guy or were just unsure altogether of if they should save him and the others. Giving them a serious look I announced, "I'm going in there to help him save our students and hopefully stop him from getting injured as bad as the last time he went solo." With that I stood and began walking over the defeated towards the fortress. Right as I reached the edge of its shadows I noticed an empty bag of dried meat on the face of a downed croc. I couldn't help but smile it was just like the last time I just hoped I would reach him this time.


	6. One Found

Sorry for the delay on this chapter I didn't like the one I had written so I redid it. I hope you enjoy this exciting chapter make sure and leave me reviews.

* * *

Po-

I stood as she started to walk away looking at the others, "Well I guess I had better go to." I heard Viper gently say "Po you know this Decha doesn't follow our ways, our art. We owe him nothing and we don't even know him. He could be another Tai Lung." Taking a deep breath I looked back at the green snakes pleading eye's, "If Tigress of all people believes in him then I guess I will have to see for myself what kind of person he really is." She took a breath but didn't speak instead started to follow us the others close behind.

I had to jog to keep up with the fast determined pace Tigress had set through the field of destruction. I saw that she was carrying a leather bundle in one hand and was scanning every shadow as if expecting him to be lying dead there. After another three hours to reach the shadows of the great fortress. The front doors had been cracked but not opened and that's when Tigress took off towards a shape barely visible behind a large bolder. Concentrating on it I could see it was odd to say the least it had legs like a wolf and was easily larger than me. It sat with its head slumped forward. Tigress leapt over a fallen Rhino and landed in front of him and started trying to wake him. Running after her I came up behind her just as his bright red eyes snapped open. Before I even knew what was happening I had been launched backwards into the Rhino where I sat dazed my chest feeling like I had been hit by a club in the training arena.

As I opened my eyes I saw Tigress was checking him over for injury as he leaned back down. Blinking I thought, 'Never be around him when he's asleep again.' Then slowly got to my feet and walked back over slowly. He looked at me and in a voice that reminded me of something dark and foreboding he said, "Sorry about that." Griping Tigress's shoulder he started to stand slowly joints popping and a bit of blood trickled from a wound in his leg. As if all of this was nonexistent he held out one large clawed paw to me, "Name's Decha the Iron, and you must be Po the Dragon Warrior." I shook his hand noting that he was squeezing just enough to be polite.

When I let go he looked down confused at Tigress as she wrapped the wound grumbling. In an honestly surprised voice he said, "Thanks that's a lot better." When she finished she slapped the spot and stood. I had to keep my mouth shut as he acted like nothing had happened. Stretching I heard more pops then he turned and flexed his hands, "Well time to pick up where I left off. I'll go for the bounty you lot get the kids ok." Before anyone could say a word he jumped at the doors clearing the space in moments. Right before hitting the ground he began to spin then planted a large foot right at the center of the other impact. More cracks spread through the doors. Tigress jumped on the rock undoing the leather bundle and yelled, "Decha your demons" and threw a large sword at him and the rest of the bundle behind it.

I saw Cranes beak fall open as he spun kicking the sword into the door and caught the other bundle and strapped it around his shoulder kicking the sword again before landing and pulling it free. The door creaked but still stood as he pushed it open a thunderous boom sounded. As we ran up to where he had been I saw it was the beam they used to lock the door. He had split it buy driving his sword through it in just two blows. Looking at Tigress I watched him running at the next set of doors sword in his right an odd weapon in his other.

We tried to keep up as he busted through one door after another until we reached the main anti chamber. All the way anyone who came near him was displaced by leg or blade. As we came in there was the sound of locking blades as Decha and a huge Lion locked blades struggling to overpower each other. Tigress began looking around as the two fought it was like watching two Tia Lungs duke it out only they had swords. I was distracted from the fight by Tigress yelling, "Decha I need the Fire Demon." He grinned at her as he threw the odd weapon into the facing of the door where she was standing its hooked blade sinking just enough to hold it there.

Tigress-

Usually it's a thrill to take a fortress or the like with Decha but all I can think about are the students. In his usual fashion he charged ahead and cleared the way destroying all in his path. I hung back with the others so he could engage Midas while we went to the dungeon and collected Giga and Ray. When I found the right door it was an iron door that had been locked so I called to Decha for the Fire Demon. I had only used it once but it was an intoxicating weapon. Pulling it free from the frame where he threw it I put the open end of the pipe on its back almost against the handle and pulled the lever. I slid back a foot as the door was blasted off its hinges. Tucking it in my belt I drew my swords and lead the awestruck warriors into the depths below.

As we rounded the first corner two Rhino's charged us and without thinking I threw one of my swords into the one in the lead then slashed the one behind him as he fell over his comrade. Pulling both free as I ran over them I could hear the surprised gasp from Viper but didn't have time to stop and explain myself. We went through another four guards before we reached their cell like the one above it had an iron door but I didn't know how to reload the Iron demon so I started trying to break the hinges with my swords to no avail. Po came up and put a hand on my shoulder softly saying, "Stand a side. He began making the motions for inner peace then struck the door with both hands making it fall in on its own." I stared at him and started to wonder what all had happened while he had been gone but put it out of my mind as I ran in and found that Giga was laying on a bed with only her chest and lower wraps still on. A dead Wolf lay on the floor and Ray wasn't there.

Running over to Giga I could see she was still alive but battered and weak looking to Shi I sharply said, "I need you to carry her out with Viper and Po. Crane and Shi I need you to help me find Ray." No one argued with me as Shi did as I told him gently scooping her up and holding her close I could see he was distracted by her bareness so I took off my Jacket and wrapped it around her exposing my old shirt and the sword belts that hung across my torso. Without a word I ran back into the hall way and down the stairs the two birds gliding silently behind me.


	7. Rescue and Victory

Hello my loyal readers I hope you're enjoying this so far I apologize for the slight name confusion in the last chapter so here is a quick rundown of ocs and titles.

Decha= The cross breed hyena from the African wilds, master of stealth and war combat he wilds the fire demon and iron demon.

Gia= She is a pure bred striped hyena that was found in Thailand

Ray= A male condor Tigress took on as a student from a dock in Africa.

Si= Male grey wolf and current student at the jade palace

Shi= Female hawk also a student at the palace

Si-

It was surprisingly hard to keep up with Po and Viper as we raced up the stairs to where we had entered the dungeon. Even though I wouldn't hold it against her she was surprisingly heavy for her figure. As we came through the door there was loud crash and a crumbling of stone as a large rhino went flying into a stone pillar bringing it down on top of him. I quickly noticed that Decha was still fighting four more rhinos and holding his own as if it were just a sparring match. "Come on we have to hurry" Master Viper hissed at me and I rushed after them.

It didn't take us long to run back out the way we had come. As we left the gates Master Po slid to stop, "Viper you and Si take her to the small cave we saw right before we got here I'm going to go back and help Tigress. Now go and hide quick we won't be long." He turned and ran back in before we could argue. Looking to Viper I saw her shake her head then turn to do as Po said. After a few minutes we reached the cave where I was promptly Kicked out and told to watch for the others or enemies.

Sitting on a large rock outside the cave I could see all the way to the ruined fortress gates. I wondered if the beauty I had carried all the way here was ok and if she would kill me later for seeing her like that. I know the one time I almost saw She I had a black eye for almost a month. A chill ran down my spine as I realized she could probably fight like Tigress. Shaking my head I focused on my task and watched.

Po-

I ran back into the fortress as quick as possible. For some reason I didn't like the idea of her depending on that monster for back up and what was with them being able to know what the other needs and will do? It didn't set right on my stomach like a bad bean roll would. As I made it bake to the throne room where Decha had been fighting I saw a fresh whole in the wall and blood was all over the place as if someone had been flinging brushes full of paint around. Trying to ignore the sight I turned and ran back down into the depths of the dungeon.

Crane-

In all of the years I trained around and with Master Tigress I never saw here so worried. I wondered if it was just because her students were trapped here or that Decha was fighting alone up there. I almost hit Shi as we stopped at the entrance to a large dark room like a cellar. I waited then walked past Tigress into the room. That's when I saw the large back form flash by and smash into something that sounded like flesh on the other side in the darkness. "Ray we need to go before Decha over dose it now come on I know you've made them pay for what they've done." Tigress said in a calming tone. I tried not to step back as a Condor eyelevel with me and 4 times my size stepped out and bowed his head to her, "Yes master. You have collected Gia?" She just nodded and turned to run back up the stairs the condor doing the same since he couldn't open his wings. As I turned to fly up the stairs and try to stop anyone coming down I caught the star struck expression on Shi's face and smiled to myself.

Tigress-

Crane took off and flew ahead of us as Shi took up the rear. We found Po and Crane talking near the door and as they saw us suddenly fell silent. Irritation came as it usually did with his antics at times like this, "Po what is it." All he did was step a said and let we walk into what was left of the main room. I looked around for Decha and that's when I saw his sword embedded into the ground. I drew a sharp breath and looked to Ray, "Go grab iron demon we need to leave Now." Po blinked at me confused I just grabbed his arm and started forcing him to run as the birds caught up behind us.

I ran with them all the way to the cave where viper had been taking care of Gia. There I quickly picked her up and looked to the others. "If you four want to go ahead and head home I can understand it will take us longer to get there until Gia is on her feet again." Po stepped in front of me, "We said we will help now we will go with you back to the palace." I Smiled up at the panda and nodded before walking out of the cave and began to jog back the way we had come.

Decha-

Midas and his men were playing dirty but I wasn't going to let that beet me. After a good hour of fighting they had actually started to land some hits on me. I was always watching the door waiting to see my students come free then I saw Gia come out in the arms of the wolf that had been with is wrapped in Tigress's coat. Midas caught this apparently as he sneered, "I tried to make her one of the men's wenches but they wouldn't touch her they were to scared of what she might have had being with you for so long." That did it. My heart started to beat hard and fast my vision blurred a bit and all I could think of was destroying him. Throwing my sword into the floor I launched myself at him propelling us through the wall and down into the court yard.

There I fought him for the next hour taking cuts and slashes and braking his bones with each hit I landed. Finally I managed to reach up and catch his head. Before he could react I drove my knees into his chest eight times then my elbows into his head the same amount in a furry of strikes. That left him broken at my feet.

It took me a bit with my injuries but I managed to make it out of the fortress and too the cave I had used the night before just as the sun set. Looking around its confines I saw that the others had been here and left. I sat and feel asleep as a faint smile touched my face.


	8. Adjustments

Hey everyone please leave reviews if there's anything you would like to know see or suggest besides Ti/Po.

Po-

We managed to reach the Forest just as night fell. It wasn't really that hard of a run but it wasn't an easy feat to cover that much ground. As we settled in I saw that Ray and Tigress were looking after Giga as Si watched from a safe distance with Shi. I shook my head at the young students and wondered if they would have better luck than I had when I was their age. I guess I slipped off into a daze because the next thing I remembered was Viper pushing on my shoulder "Looks like things are going to get interesting." Blinking I looked at her, "How's that?" Looking at the now alone Giga she hissed, "That one has lived a hard life and it has made here a lot stronger than most, and from what crane told me condors like him aren't known for their peaceful nature. So I just hope things don't get as troublesome as when you first came."

I gave her a dead pan stair before looking to where Tigress sat by the fire polishing Decha's weapons. For some reason I had a feeling that he wasn't dead and would find those weapons again. Does she know this or does she think he's dead. That's when a though crossed my mind, 'should I even mention that he may be alive and on his way?' It troubled me that I would want that but at the same time it was a very tempting thought. Trying my best to clear the thoughts from my head I laid down on my mat and tried to sleep.

Tigress-

I know he's probably going to catch up soon and that he will be ok but I still worry that he won't be all there when he comes back. He always tells me not to bother worrying over him that he's like these weapons, 'As hard to break as they were to make' but they have scars all the same. Drawing the knife along the leather strap I remembered when he had taught me now to do this with my blades.

A smile crept onto my face when I remembered he had made them even when his arms and hands were cut up from saving me. At the time he didn't even have anything to wrap the hilts in and was about to undo his for it but I took the bandages from his arms instead. In a way it makes me feel like I will always be able to remember his kindness. Looking over at Giga I knew when she came to she would have a lot of questions and Ray was uncomfortable being around so many new faces at once. I shook my head and hoped Po wouldn't make things worse tomorrow.

When I woke the next morning I found Po cooking on the dyeing fire before me. I had dozed off apparently. The blanket he usually used was draped over my shoulders. He looked up at me, "Good morning Tigress. So are you ready to start heading back?" I nodded to him and looked to my students Ray was up and ready to go but Giga still lay wrapped in a blanket. I had yet to hear what happened but I knew it was bad, and if Decha knew he would have snapped. A shudder ran down my spine at that thought.

It was a few hours before we set out. Si insisted on carrying Giga and Ray took to the air as usual Shi close behind him. I could see she was star struck and shook my head at the young students.

Decha-

I groaned as the sun penetrated my eye lids slowly stood from my seat in his old thrown. Stretching I could feel the tug of dried blood and stiffness from pushing too hard. Taking in a deep breath I could smell the group of travelers about a day's run ahead of me. Focusing on the open door I took four long strides before running on two then four legs focusing on the smell of those I haven't seen in so long.

It wasn't a hard run to reach the campsite they had the night before at the edge of the jungle and from what I could tell everyone was accounted for. Taking in another deep breath I could faintly smell the way they had gone and took off in that direction using trees and large rocks to avoid the growth below. I'm not sure how far I ran but as the sun reached its peak I began to feel week and stopped in a clearing maybe a day's walk from the river and sat drifting from consciousness.

Shi-

I took off as soon as Ray launched himself into the air. I have never seen such a large bird before and he was amazing. Each stroke of his wings would move him like the wind was pushing him air born. It took all I had to stay near him once he got above the trees he never seemed to flap once just tilt himself into the wind and sore. As soon as I can get him a lone I've got to beg him to teach me how he does that.

We flew peacefully like this for a good hour or so before he tilted and dove into the trees like an arrow from the skies. I followed him as best I could but somehow even with his massive wings he was maneuvering quickly through the trunks trying to catch some form as it darted far ahead then disappeared. A few moments later he turned back up into the sky and stayed there as if lost in thought.

Si-

Like yesterday it wasn't hard to carry Giga, but like yesterday it was hard not to keep looking at her. After a few hours of walking she stirred in my arms and I saw her eyes start to slowly open. Smiling down at her and started to say good morning but before the words even formed she had punched me in the mouth and wrapped the blanket around her landing in a fighting stance. "Giga" a familiar sharp tone snapped from the front of the group. It was hard not to smile at her cringing at the scolding tone. A moment later Tigress stepped up, "Si has been carrying you for two days at my request so I suggest you treat him with some respect." Then she looked at me, "And what have they been doing to you since I left? Letting you play with Po's first dummy? You should have been able to at least avoid that if not deflect it all together. Now get up and help Giga if she needs it." We both just stood there for a moment as she left both embarrassed and agitated.

I stood and held out my hand, "Si student at the jade palace." She rolled her fist to where her fingers showed with a slight bow, "Giga student of Decha and Tigress." Then she turned and started walking tying the blanket into a sort of dress so it would stay on without her holding it. I just stood there and stared for a moment mesmerized by her figure as it moved. Shaking my head I took off and caught up to her not sure what to say.

Tigress-

After Giga woke I started to relax some as we walked. I almost didn't notice Po come up beside me as he asked, "So how are you doing?" Giving him a questioning look, "Fine why?" "Well I'm happy since you have your students back and were going back to the palace. We'll finally be able to train like we used to." "No Po it won't be like it used to. We're both stronger and different from who we were then. Well I am I'm not sure if your that different. You seem like the same panda that went to gong men excited and bouncy to take on Shen." He scratched his head and seemed to get embarrassed at this. It was hard for me not to smile at his childish side it was rather adorable.

The mood died however when we rounded a corner just before dark and I saw Decha sitting with his back against a large rock covered in blood with more of it dripped on the ground around him. It wasn't the first time I had seen him like this but this seemed worse than the last time. Running to him I yelled, "Viper, I need you up here now." Po just stood there dumbstruck at the sight as I started looking at the various cuts and contusions. When Viper came in sight I could hear her take in a sharp breath and rush over, "What can I do?" "Do you have any bandages and some meat for him when he comes to. I think he hasn't had anything to eat in a while."

As she rushed off I put my hand over his heart and could feel both its beat and the shallow movements of his breathing. Relaxing a bit I knew he had just sat down and fell asleep like he did when he was over worked. Sitting back I saw that Ray and Giga were staring over. Smiling at them I nodded that he was ok and they relaxed. The others were just glancing over as if confused and worried what was going on with him. A moment later Viper returned with a small sack and several rolls of bandages.

A good hour later he was bandaged across most his body and was laying on his side near the fire with Po's help. I sat near him talking to the others about what had happened to them at the palace since I left and was surprised there had been so many things going on in that short amount of time. Even though I tried to avoid it a question I knew was coming finally was voiced by Crane, "So how is he still alive after all of that?" looking to him with a straight face I shook my head, "I have no clue how he survives the things he does but it seems that every time he dose he comes out stronger and better. It's like he intentionally gets hurt to experience what his opponent is capable and learns from it."

Po stared at him, "Something about him isn't right though. In all my travels I've never met someone that had so much blood lust in their being. It's as if he lives to fight." I tried not to admit that it seemed like the only thing that he thought about but it is. Even so I wouldn't tell them they don't need to know or judge him for his passions.


	9. Wonder and Distrust

Viper-

I woke before the others for some reason. Normally I'm last up because of the sun but I could feel the heat of the fire still on my scales. As I made my way over to the still sleeping form of Decha I saw that he was somewhat alert to my movements but seemed to find them unthreatening. Shaking my head I tried to wrap my head around how someone as wounded as he was still slept so lightly. Silently I checked on Giga she was doing much better.

I went ahead and started to pack up some of the camp as the others woke. Crane soon joined me followed by our students. It was normal routine for us. Tigress and her students woke next quickly packing up in a practiced fashion. They must move quickly which was typical of her. A slight smile touched my lips as I saw her concern as she looked at Giga and Decha. As much as she tried to hide it I could see she has grown fond of their company.

Po was next to wake quickly starting breakfast as always. Decha still lay where he was resting. I wasn't so sure he was actually asleep since his ears twitched at each new noise that was around him. He sat up about half way through Po's cooking and blinked a few times at the pan on the fire. No one said anything as Po cooked and still nothing was said as we ate. Decha seemed to eat as much as Po but it may have just been from lack of food.

Po-

Something about him is still making me nervous. For one how is he even up and moving when he shouldn't be alive, second how is he eating as much as I do. He's not that big. Trying to put these thoughts from my mind I hefted my pack as did the others and tried to hid my surprise as Decha did the same slinging the large set of wraps Tigress had brought from that cave and sheathing both weapons on a large belt around his waist.

As we walked I saw that despite his injuries he wasn't favoring anything at all. I wracked my brain to think of any of the many masters I had met like him before. I had met a few that were like Tigress in their level of determination but even they took the time to tend to their wounds and at least avoided receiving them. He however seemed unfazed by the multiple injuries he had sustained.

I tried to get a moment with Tigress but she was always right next to him or one of her students. Though it wasn't really as big an issue as I was making it I wanted to know what was going on with this guy but for some reason I felt asking him myself was a bad option.

Si-

As I walked slightly behind Giga I marveled at her and Master Decha both were hurt and wouldn't let it affect them. I noticed that Master Po had a worried expression so I decided to hang back and talk to him some. The large master set a steady pace for someone his size, so it was easy to walk and have a conversation, "It really is amazing how they keep going isn't it." He nodded at this, "Yes it is but something isn't right about him." "I was thinking about talking to him about teaching me how to train to move like he does. The power of his strikes and the speed of his movements was amazing yesterday." Po stared at me for a while, "That is your choice but I would advise speaking with Master Shifu first. He may be able to teach you the same thing. Anyway I have a feeling that the price you would pay to be like him may be more than you would wish to endure." I gave him a puzzled look before bowing and catching back up to Giga.

Tigress-

I could tell Po was uncomfortable with Decha and his ways. It had taken me a while to get used to it too but now I just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't overdo it too much. He had admitted that he didn't know the limit of his ability to take abuse like this and I didn't want to find out. This time was pretty bad I had to admit some of those cuts went to the muscle, and two of the ones on his side had nicked the bone.

We walked till sundown when Po began to get tired. Decha looked at the others as if they were crazy for wanting to stop, "It's only sundown we don't need to set up camp till tomorrow after noon." I tried not smile at their expressions, especially Po's. Gently putting a hand on his arm, "They are from the same teachings as I was when you found me." I saw understanding dawn on him as he looked around and saw the river and walk towards the bank.

Watching him for a moment I looked back to the others, "We'll camp for the night he's just used to going for much longer between stops." Following him to where he had laid his wraps I set down my pack and gear before pulling small sack out and returning to the others. As I stepped into the fresh fire light I saw that Giga was actually sitting next to Si listening to some of his stories while Shi and Ray quietly sat by Viper and Crane by the fire in peaceful silence. Going to where Po had I begun to cook I pulled another pan from his pack and emptied the meat from the sack into it before setting it on the fire.

He raised an eyebrow at me as I did this. With a sheepish smile I said, "If I left the cooking to Decha all we would have is dried meat and fruit. It's just become a habit when I'm with him to fix a lot of meat at once so he can actually eat his fill without getting into his dried rations like he did this last time." He smiled at me, "He's worse than you used to be." I gave him a sour look before smiling and shaking my head at his jibe.


End file.
